Sonic: After the Fact
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: After the action, even Sonic needs to slow down sometimes! Follow Sonic and friends through the daily chaos and hilarity that ensue after the heat of battle! Collection of short chapters about the Sonic team and their misadventures, will be updated every other day from now on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have a lot of ideas, but I decided on this! I'll be attempting to update each and every day with a new chapter, but be warned, they WILL be short!**

**If you ever want me to write about a specific character, I'll do it! Be sure to review, and know that this will be much different from my other stories. I need something fun to relieve all the tension of the others.**

* * *

Sonic: After the Fact

Chapter 1: Shipwrecked

"Tails," the blue hedgehog started, the sound of his voice startling the young fox. His bitter words dug into the poor boy's skin as he turned to face his best friend. Trembling, he casually began to ask what was wrong.

"_What do you think is wrong?!"_ Sonic spat out, completely losing his cool. Once again, Sonic picked up the telescope, searching the area for the one thing he craved more than anything he had ever wanted in his entire life:

Land.

"We just _had _to try out the new attachment for the Tornado over the ocean, didn't we?" Sonic's annoyance grew with every passing second as he continued to keep an eye out for the dry land. Tails merely sighed, knowing that the impatient hedgehog would never be able to sit and calmly wait for the repairs to be finished.

Today was the day that Tails wanted to show Sonic a new mode of the Tornado, his beloved plane. He had altered it so that it could disguise itself as various things, a sailboat included in this.

Sadly he had made a grave error in his miscalculations about the sailboat, causing one of the wings to become loose. Tails had prepared for error luckily, and brought with him his tool kit.

Now here they were, a hydrophobic hedgehog and his best friend, trapped in the middle of the ocean with a dreaded, wait for it, _entire twenty minutes _to wait for the repairs to be done. Clearly it really was an issue for the supersonic hedgehog; he continued to race back and forth on the boat-like surface of the Tornado, now bringing about annoyance from Tails.

"Quit doing that, Sonic," he scolded his friend as he worked. "Rocking the boat- er, plane –isn't good for it!" Sonic's own distaste for the water tended to drive everyone around him insane; he would do anything to get himself out of the presence of water.

His legs trembled as he attempted to sit still next to Tails. They itched to move, to be free and get off of the small boat. If he had a genie lamp now, he wouldn't have wished for any damn mountain of tissues; he'd be wishing for something to get him off of the cursed Tornado.

And just like that, his wish was granted. Upon seeing the spiky blue hero that helped their home planet, a wisp was headed their way. "Yacker?" Sonic questioned, but as it grew closer, he knew exactly who it was.

"A rocket wisp!" Sonic cheered. "I'm _saved!"_

The wisp immediately flew to Sonic, circling around him before Sonic got down on his knees rather comically. "Please little buddy," he began, "help me to get out of here!"

And the wisp heeded his call; in an instant Sonic could feel the energy within him as a random voice screamed "_**Rocket!**_" within his head. '_Gee I hope I'm not schizophrenic'_.

"Sonic…you do know the rocket only takes you u-"

"See ya later buddy!" Sonic shouted as his mouth shaped into a smirk. "If you don't get repairs done soon, I'll come get you with someone! In a plane of course."

His abandoning Tails shut the fox up as he smiled devilishly. He waved to his friend cynically, with a cheery: "Goodbye!"

"_**Yahoooo!**_" Was all that could be heard as Sonic jumped off of the Tornado to get his head start. He blasted into the air at top speed, feeling freed from the depths of the cruel ocean. "I can fly better than any plane, heh!"

Or so he thought. As the wisp's power left him, suddenly the information from earlier popped back into his head.

'_Only takes me…u…up….'_

* * *

"I tried to tell you," Tails sighed.

His friend merely shivered as he sat on the fully repaired Tornado as they flew back to dry land. He was completely soaked, with his quills matted down by the salt water that was absorbed into them. No protest came from the hedgehog's mouth after Tails had pulled him up from the water using a fishing rod. At first Sonic had a lot to say to his friend, using a fishing rod with a sharp hook still on it, but Tails merely called it pay back.

"You were going to leave me behind!" He said, with Sonic snorting.

"At least I would have left _your _behind, you almost took mine off!"

And so ended the battle; Tails was left victorious and dry, while Sonic shivered in his own defeat. But in the end, Sonic turned to Tails with a smile, and they both laughed it off; best friends till the end, and nothing more or less than that.

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it! =) Thanks so much for reading, if you want to see more then follow this story! I'll be trying to put a short chapter up every day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Fourth Wall

Sonic: After the Fact

Chapter 2: Breaking the Fourth Wall

It was a few years back, that fateful day. Sonic, along with two of his friends, were gathered in the small apartment with windows that displayed the gruesome weather. Rain fell from the sky in buckets, and the citizens of the city were all bumping their umbrellas into one another. The environment had the ability to control each and every one of its inhabitants.

As a strong bolt of lightning hit the ground not too far away, a powerful sound was emitted throughout the city. It escalated the chaos in the city to the point where people were running and tripping in attempts to reach their home before the storm worsened.

"Man, what kind of day is this for my revival?" Sonic mumbled as he inspected the weather. "You'd think a guy could get some sunshine on his entering the new generation of gaming consoles!" So ironic was it that the weather corresponded with how the mood of him and his friends would soon be, as they eagerly awaited the mail parcel.

With Sonic were Tails, a genius fox that was Sonic's best friend, and Amy, another one of his friends who loved to flirt with him. Knuckles had refused to come to their small get together, saying that he had better things to do than play some stupid video game.

"I'm sure it'll be great, Sonic!" Amy reassured him as the wind whipped against the outside of the apartment. "A newer generation means I get to see your handsome self in a much better 3D form," she swooned, smirking when Sonic appeared flustered. It was a hobby of hers to embarrass him.

"Yeah! And we'll be able to have some high speed game play!" Tails agreed as he and Amy cheered. Sonic just shrugged, beginning to get impatient. His new game was supposed to have arrived hours ago, but the weather continued to delay the shipment.

They had all gathered at Amy's apartment in the city due to her having the best TV out of all of them. Tails did have a TV, but he only used it for watching the news, hence it was quite small. Sonic…didn't have much of anything. All he had was a hammock, and the necessary things to make chilidogs.

Anyway, finally there was a knock at the door, causing the excited blue hedgehog to answer so quickly, Amy and Tails hadn't even been able to hear the knocking by the time the door was swung open. The instant it was though, they were both behind Sonic at the door.

Receiving the package from the postman, Sonic and friends cheered as they reached the TV. Inside of the box was not only the new game, but also a PlayStation 3 that they could use to play it with. Excited, the friends started up the game, greeted with the all-too-familiar title.

"This has gotta be good," Sonic smirked. "A game with the same name as the first one that got me popular!"

"_**What could possibly go wrong?**_"

* * *

After watching the first cut scene and being able to control Sonic, Amy was already looking peeved. Meanwhile Sonic held the controller, attempting to get his computerized self to move quickly, but to no avail. He angrily handed the controller off to Tails, telling him to give it to him again when he gained some speed.

"Elise is a stupid name," Amy pouted. She punched Sonic in the arm lightly and glared at him. "You should have never saved her! Eggman could have had that Mary-Sue…what's so special about one ugly human girl!"

"Relax Amy; you know I'd **never **be romantically involved with a human!" Sonic chuckled, causing Amy and Tails to laugh at the absurdity as well.

"You're right Sonic! Sorry for having such stupid thoughts." Amy giggled.

Now was the point where Tails realized he needed to complete a mission. He spoke to the old man who gave him the quest, then faced the best thing yet:

The loading screen.

It finally finished, and Tails cheered. "Time for a fast paced-"

But no. The old man had said his one line, and they yet again faced the loading screen. Sonic chuckled sheepishly, hoping that it was a onetime malfunction. Doubt began to fill Tails as he went through the pitifully easy mission.

Finally moving on to the first stage, Amy was passed the controller, to her delight. She wasn't thrilled at finding Elise, but she was always happy to 'help' her hero.

"What the heck is with this?" She squeaked with anger as yet another scripted loop flew her into the ocean. "Did SEGA even play this?! How could they release my hero in such a degrading game?" Amy's words would sometimes be considered selfish, perhaps even childish, but this was quite agreeable between the trio.

Getting to the second part of the level, Amy heard her hero say he was going to speed up on the screen. She smirked devilishly and passed the controller to Sonic.

"I guess it's your turn, speedster."

* * *

It eventually escalated to the point where they were passing the controller around like a game of hot potato, forcing the other to play, and then quickly trying to get rid of the controller. It was quite the opposite of what it would usually be between them; no more arguing for the controller, but arguing to _not _have it.

"I…I'm a girl! I'm not interested in games!" Amy shouted at Tails, trying to refuse the controller once more. "Liar! I know you play Sonic's games!" Tails responded as he shoved the controller into her lap, forcing her to face the dreaded Silver battle.

"_**It's no use!"**_

"It sure is no use, SEGA." Sonic growled.

* * *

Finally, our heroes managed to play through the entire game, getting themselves to the end. After witnessing the death of Sonic onscreen, not only was Amy from within the game crying, but even outside of the game.

"Sonic is dead!" she cried out, trying to hug the TV. Tails even shed a tear, but not for the same reason Amy had. Instead, he realized from within his head that his fears had come true: Sonic's franchise could be what was dead, not just Sonic himself.

After collecting all of the chaos emeralds, Sonic was the one holding the controller, as he told them: "It's my game! I get to face the final boss as me!"

But of course, before then, they had to witness _it._

Princess Elise slowly moved her face closer to the blue hedgehog, her lips nearing his as she closed her eyes. Tails was holding in the vomit in his mouth, trying to grasp that Elise was a human, kissing a dead animal on the mouth.

_**WHAM**_

The TV was on the floor, smashed to bits by the heavy hammer that appeared in Amy's strong, but girly hands. Even more tears than before were coming from her eyes as she looked Sonic dead in the face.

"_**Sonic! You promised there wouldn't be romance with you two!"**_

Let's just say that if Sonic had been running at his speed in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, he probably would have been dead within seconds; after all, the chase from Amy would have had to load first.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, yes I hate this game.**

**Uh I guess sorry if you like this game or something, but I really don't see how you like it. I remember the second part of the first level with the "let's speed up!" and I just kept flying off of scripted loops because you have to go like right in the damn middle, and even then it doesn't work sometimes D:**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! Look forward to chapter 3 tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unlike Sonic I Don't Chuckle

**A/N: Just a little background, but this takes place in Sonic Adventure 2, just after Rouge and Knuckles duke it out**

**Might be a little shorter today, but sometimes I'll give you a shorter chapter :P**

* * *

Sonic: After the Fact

Chapter 3: Unlike Sonic I Don't Chuckle

It was deep in outer space, located on a base on the moon where it all finally ended.

The mysterious but attractive bat had finally relinquished her pieces of his green, priceless emerald, and he could finally put the treasure back together. He eagerly gathered up all of the pieces to jump to a safer location, being that if he dropped a single shard at the moment, it would fall into a giant pool of lava.

"Who designed this level?!" He grunted as he glided away from the giant tower. "Seriously, people don't usually put a giant pit of lava in their building projects…"

Knuckles began to climb up the giant colony ARK, looking for a place where he could enter.

"Why isn't there a vent on this thing?!" Out of his mouth came yet another complaint. Poor Knuckles though, forgot that having a vent in the middle of space was just plain _stupid; _Of course there wouldn't be a visible opening!

But the stubborn echidna wouldn't give in to logic; instead he made his own entrance into the ARK: by punching it open of course. And so into the giant space colony he crawled.

Finally Knuckles was able to get himself to a secluded hallway, where he put out all of the parts of the emerald on the floor. He began to scratch the top of his head with his giant hands.

"Huh…Master Emerald…_**BECOME ONE!**_"

And of course, nothing happened. Angry, Knuckles delivered a swift punch to the metallic wall, which caused a giant dent to form. He stared at the emerald shards quizzically, unsure of how to approach the dilemma.

After several attempts at chanting different things at his emerald, he finally came to terms with it that he may have to put the pieces together one by one.

Luckily Knuckles happened to have a glue stick in his pocket, which he used to piece the broken emerald back together.

He spent several hours sitting down with his glue stick, having little to no luck trying to solve the puzzle of a million shards. It was a vexing task that took valuable time Knuckles could have been using to help Tails and Amy even before Sonic had gotten there, but of course he thought gluing the emerald back together was a better idea.

Certainly though, he was being true to his personality; stubborn as an ox. He remained this way until suddenly a flash of light startled him, causing him to knock the pieces out of place. After the light faded, Sonic appeared in front of him, clearly exhausted.

"Somehow I managed to use Chaos Control…" Sonic grumbled, picking himself up off of the ground. He looked to Knuckles to tell him to help out their friends, but instead Sonic paused a moment.

"Uh…what are you doing?" He questioned, unsure of the thick headed echidna's ideas. Sonic noticed a small green shard that stuck out from one of Knuckles' socks as he stood up.

"You know Sonic, I was _almost _done gluing the Master Emerald back together!" Knuckles growled at the blue hedgehog. Sonic, however, drowned out the echidna's arguments with his laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Knuckles shouted, only to notice the shard in his sock. He timidly pulled it out, and brought it together with the other pieces of the Master Emerald. In an instant it was repaired, just like magic.

Grunting, Knuckles didn't speak a single word in response to Sonic's cocky smirk and the numerous chuckles escaping his mouth. Instead he could only pick up his emerald, and return the smirk back to Sonic.

"I knew it was there. I was just testing you," he stated with a turn of his head, whipping around his dreadlocks. "At least I don't chuckle like a moron."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't my best. ;_; I just wanted to get my chapter out today because I was busy all day (it's not midnight yet! At least in my timezone) and I wanted to write some sort of humorous story. I'll try to make the next one better!**

**Till then, read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home

**A/N: This is supposed to take place right after the final battle of Sonic x, when they finally get back home.  
**

* * *

Sonic: After the Fact

Chapter 4: Welcome Home

It had been a long and gruesome battle for our heroes in the blue typhoon.

From mourning the death of a dear friend to fighting one of the toughest battles in their lives, Sonic and his friends had matured more so than ever from this journey. They fought to protect those that they loved, at the sacrifice of another.

Upon their arrival on Mobius, they all internally sighed in relief. Their world was as pristine and calm as they remembered, looking at it from a distance at least. But as they finally landed on the surface, it was clear something was up.

There was a large crowd, mainly of hedgehogs, that seemed to be waiting for their return. As the blue typhoon landed, the many animals eagerly awaited their heroes.

First out of the ship was Sonic, quickly followed by Amy. "Heh, probably my fangirls!" he said with a smirk, and went to greet them all. Amy, being as attached to Sonic as she was, followed to make sure nothing 'fishy' went on between him and the girls.

To their surprise though, at least half of the crowd looked very similar to Amy!

"Oh gosh…" Sonic mumbled, now backing up a bit from the crowd, and looked at a purple hedgehog that ran up to him. "Amy, how'd you get into the crowd?" He questioned, thinking that she had dyed her quills purple, or that the lighting was simply odd.

"Ugh, Amy?! I'm not Amy!" said the purple hedgehog, clearly insulted. Sonic was about to inquire further, but not before the real Amy tapped his shoulder.

"I'm right _here, _Sonic. I came off the ship _with you_," Amy growled, glaring at her lookalikes.

"Well of course I'm not Amy," the black hedgehog continued. She looked exactly like Amy too; just with a black dress and purple quills and eyes. "I'm Amy's daughter! Sonique the Hedgehog!"

With that, both Amy and Sonic did a double take, staring at the girl first, and then at each other. Sonic looked back and forth between Amy and the girl though, not exactly understanding the situation. However, it slowly became clear to him as he noticed her color.

Just to confirm his thoughts, he asked her: "And...Who might your father be?" Sonic almost didn't want to hear the answer out of the girl's mouth.

"Why, it's you of course dad! Don't tell me you forgot your own daughter," she scolded, looking a bit disheartened.

By now, Sonic's friends had all gotten off of the ship, and had witnessed this little scene. Everyone, but especially Tails, stared at Sonic with a look of shock in their eyes. But the most shocked were both of the 'parents' in question.

Before they could explain to their friends that they had no idea what this girl was talking about, there was suddenly a swarm of these Amy lookalikes in all different shades of pink, blue, and purple. Joining them was a herd of Sonic clones with bangs on their head, all claiming to be the children of Sonic and Amy.

"Dang," Knuckles spoke up, the first of their friends to make his voice heard. "There must've been a lot of-"

"_**Shut up Knuckles!" **_The angry couple shouted. Turning to face their friends, Amy began to explain that she had no idea who these children were, and assured everyone that she and Sonic never had any offspring together.

"Well of _course_ her and Sonic didn't have children together!" Came a new voice from the crowd. Suddenly, a black colored Amy emerged, with a new explanation. Amy calmed down and began to mumble "Thank goodness," but not before Sonic stopped her.

"Amy, I think you may know where this is going," Sonic chuckled.

'_Damn that chuckle,' _was a random thought that surfaced in Knuckles' head.

"Mom and Sonic didn't have children together because Mom's married to my daddy, Shadow!"

Now was the chance for everyone to be really shocked; Knuckles burst out laughing while the rest of the crew merely began to turn pale; Amy and Shadow, married? The words 'Shadow' and 'marriage' could practically never be in the same sentence together, unless the sentence was 'Shadow hates marriage'.

"So _this _is what you do to me, even when I give you that damn rose!" Sonic shouted, clearly angry at hearing this. "Just what I need; I'm back on Earth with a stupid elementary school kid, while _you're _here making babies with Shadow!"

"Ugh Sonic, it's nothing like that!" Amy spat in disgust. "You know I'd never like Shadow…"

Doubtfully, Sonic looked back at the girl. "So she isn't yours?"

"No. Way." Amy looked at the girl, feeling faint. She was almost an exact replica of Amy, except for the fact that her quills were black, and had red stripes on them. "My name is Twilight the Hedgehog," she began. "I have the power of chaos control, I can absorb all of the chaos emeralds and go super, and I'm a guardian of the Master Emerald!"

The laughter stopped in Knuckles' throat, and was replaced with anger. He marched up to the girl and looked her square in the face for intimidation purposes.

"Now you listen here," began the echidna that was trying far too hard to sound intelligent, "I'm the _only _guardian of the Master Emerald. Got it?" Clearly agitated, Knuckles took a step back from the girl with a small smile covering his face. '_That'll teach her.'_

Instead, the girl began to cry. Inevitably, with her tears came the power of chaos as she transformed into Super Twilight, and ended up kicking Knuckles to the other side of the planet. Sonic and friends watched the display in fear.

As the millions of other Amys, Sonics, and others began to crowd the heroes, Sonic made the final decision.

"Tails, get back on the ship and let's just go," Sonic sighed. "Any place is better than here."

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't realize, this chapter was making fun of the fact that so many people use Sonic X screenshots for recoloring their stupid fan characters with. I've seen so many that claim to be some couples' children or something, felt like poking fun at it. :P**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Misconceptions

**I'm so sorry! I've been really sick the past few days, so much that I couldn't even think. That's why no chapters. =( I'm also probably going to change it to a chapter every other day.**

**Here's a story comparing what would really happen, and what people think would happen…;) I know you'll get it.**

**I'll try to start writing less stories bashing messed up things about Sonic, and more just about Sonic after this…but for now I've totally been wanting to write this.**

* * *

Sonic: After the Fact

Chapter 5: Misconceptions

Just like any other day, Amy Rose was awake bright and early to chase her hero. She was eagerly awaiting the moment he would come speeding by so that she could grab him and express her love. Each passing moment she endured without him left her feeling desolate inside.

Suddenly, her wish came true; the blue, spiky hero came rushing by at supersonic speeds, causing her to squeal with glee and grab onto him tightly.

"Oh Sonic, my Sonic!" She shouted as her grip on him tightened. The chokehold only increased with time to Sonic's dismay as he squirmed against the powerful girl.

"Amy…Amy!" He yelped, clearly uncomfortable. "Let me go!"

"Never my darling Sonic," giggled Amy. "Not until you marry me!"

In that moment, something snapped inside of Sonic. It was as if the patience within him suddenly burst, and resulted in a fire within his heart. Anger consumed his entire body as he spoke the first words that came to his mind.

"Cut it _out _Amy! I don't even _like _you in the slightest! In fact, I'd even say I just _hate you_ sometimes!"

"W…What?"

Tears began to form on Amy's delicate pink eye lashes as she backed away from the blue hedgehog she loved. She took off running from the hedgehog that broke her fragile heart.

Swiftly she carried herself back to her home as the tears became stronger. But before she could even reach her home, a shadowy figure appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Amy attempted to get around him, but failed miserably as she finally fell to her knees.

"Rose," he whispered, feeling sympathetic to her fallen figure. "What happened? Was it…that faker again?" Shadow murmured as he clenched his fists in anger. Sonic had always been running around and hurting the girl he never took the time to admire, as reckless with her as he was with everything else.

A nod was the only response he received as he carried her back to her home.

"Amy…" he whispered to the broken hearted hedgehog. But suddenly, before words came to his lips, her mouth did.

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you too Amy."

* * *

"_**WAHH!**_"

It had been a long and hard night, but Amy had finally managed to battle the nightmare and wake up in the comforts of her own bed. She quickly searched underneath her mattress for a black hedgehog that might be there, only to sigh in relief realizing he wasn't there.

"Me? Loving Shadow? As if!" Amy giggled, now beginning to get ready for the day. She was indeed off to chase her royal blue hero, and _only _her hero.

Finally she arrived at the spot she always waited at every morning for him to pass by, and surely enough, he always did come by that spot. Getting tackled by the pink hedgehog was nearly a part of his usual routine.

"_**Sonic!" **_Amy cheered once she got a hold of her love. She hugged him tightly as he squirmed in discomfort, muttering complaints of the death hug.

After releasing him, Amy smiled brightly in his direction. "Hi Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled, as a nearby Knuckles sat in a bush, vowing to punch Sonic for every single time he uttered that cocky laugh.

That smug, egotistical-

"You're just jealous we were called Sonic Heroes, and not Knuckles Heroes!" Sonic shouted to the bushes, confusing Amy and luring a "Shut up!" from within the bushes.

Sighing, Sonic finally turned to Amy and smirked at her. "Morning Amy!" he said as per usual, and once again took off running.

"Sheesh," Amy sighed in disappointment. "He's always gone too fast!"

Now walking home, a sudden part of Amy's nightmare came back to haunt her on the very path to her home. Sure enough, a black hedgehog was suddenly blocking her path.

Backing up in fear, Shadow looked up at her quizzically. He approached her until she was pinned up against the tree, and not that he noticed, in a very awkward position.

"Amy." Shadow grunted, belittling the pink hedgehog with a mere glance. It was meant to be a "What the heck is wrong with you" kind of statement, yet her brain heard him flirting with her.

"_**Don't call me Rose!" **_she shouted defensively, _**"And don't call Sonic faker!"**_

"Why…Why the _hell _would I call Sonic faker? I mean I did that a couple of times like ten years ago, but now…"

"And…and I don't love you, so stop trying to hit on me, okay!?"

Now Shadow was horribly confused as well as bitterly disgusted. With a sour look on his face, he decided it was best to let the cuckoo clock continue on as he let out an annoyed "humph" and continued on his way.

* * *

**Lol…kind of odd transitioning and stuff, but like I said, my brain isn't working very well because I've had this killer headache for days. It's really bad.**

**I didn't want to not have a chapter for three days though; I tried to write one yesterday, and let's just say it was really bad.**

**As Silver would say…"It's no use" **

**Anyway, if you didn't get it, I was making some fun out of people making Shadow and Sonic extremely OOC in the typical ShadAmy fanfiction. Also, Amy would never love anyone other than Sonic under normal circumstances. xD**

**But yeah, Sonic is not an ass! He's nice to all of his friends, including Amy. (The latest games are horrible representations of their characters so ignore things such as free riders for this. I didn't even play free riders and I know it sucks)**

**Anyway sorry for the long A/N but I wanted to say that I think I will change it to every other day, sometimes every day, updates. Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Promise

Sonic: After the Fact

Chapter 6: The Promise

"Oh _Sonic_!"

That was the indication of their victory; Amy's screams for her hero. Noticing her, Sonic ran off nervously, desperately hoping to avoid the hug in front of all of his friends.

"A-Amy! Cut it out!" Sonic pleaded, now even more worried as she grew closer to him. He was exhausted from the fight with the Metal Overlord, and now was beginning to slow down a bit.

"When did you get so fast, Amy?!" he shouted, now wary of her speed, rather than his slowdown.

"I've been training for _so_ long, just for this moment, Sonic!" Amy's pupils were practically turned into hearts as she furthered her chase.

While most of their friends had begun to talk to one another, Knuckles and Tails merely bared witness to Sonic's being caught. Normally, Tails would have felt sorry for his friend, but this time he was simply impressed.

"Wow Amy! You caught up to Sonic!" Tails ran up to the pile of pink and blue, noticing Sonic's further discomfort as Tails reached the pair. Quills stood up more than usual all over Sonic while Amy continued to rub her head against his, mumbling words of affection such as: "I missed you," or "It's been so long".

"For the record," Sonic began, his voice taking a more defensive tone as Amy continued snuggling him. "I was only caught because I'm exhausted right now." Sonic chuckled nervously when he saw the annoyed look on Amy's face.

"So you won't even acknowledge how much faster I've gotten?! Hmph!" In an instant, a hammer was drawn into Amy's gloved hands as she quickly brought herself to her feet and stood over Sonic.

"Cocky boys need to be pu-"

"I'll take it from here."

Knuckles pushed Amy aside, angering her a moment, but then causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion at him. Nothing could stop Knuckles from releasing the pent up rage he had been enduring the entire game though.

"_**Stop mocking me!**_" Knuckles shouted as a swift punch was delivered to the confused hedgehog's face. "You still wanna chuckle?! _Huh?!"_

"Knuckles stop it!" Two sets of arms were blocking Knuckles from attacking Sonic while he struggled against them. Finally though, he calmed down enough to stop, realizing that his efforts were quite fruitless.

This time, it was Sonic's turn to be angry. "What was _that _for Knucklehead?!"

Sonic growled as he now pushed himself up to attack the red echidna, but sure enough, Tails and Amy once more blocked the space between the two hot heads.

Amy had enough. _**"Would you two STOP it?!"**_ She brought out her hammer and hovered it in the air between them both, making sure to smash the ground right next to both of their legs. Her point was rather easy to get across, as the ground was completely leveled in the spot she had smashed her hammer.

"Knuckles, _why _did you attack Sonic?"

"He chuckled." Knuckles' response was so painfully honest, that Amy was left unable to find the words to respond to that with. Sonic merely stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you're actually that jealous," Sonic laughed. "I'm the hero of this game Knuckles, you attacking me makes you the bad guy."

"Why did we have to be called _**Sonic **__Heroes _anyway?!" Knuckles snarled, releasing his actual feelings. "We all work together equally, yet we're _Sonic _Heroes?! What kind of arrogant a** comes up with a name like that?!"

"Knuckles…calm down…" Tails tried to coax him, while he still burned as bright red as his skin with anger.

"_**Shut up! **_And if Sonic Heroes wasn't bad enough, **our freaking team name is Team **_**Sonic!"**_

Now Tails was really at a loss for words; he actually found himself somewhat agreeing with the red echidna's words, although they were riddled with anger and bad intentions.

"Then, Sonic thinks he's _so _cool, and he just goes around _chuckling _like a cocky…ugh!" Knuckles threw his hands up in defeat, backing away from Sonic. He shook his head at the distraught blue hedgehog, and uttered to them all a promise to himself that he would keep from that day on:

"Unlike Sonic, I _don't _chuckle."

* * *

**Knuckles and the chuckles thing kills me, I'm sorry I know I need to stop. xD**

**Lol, Sonic always saying "WE'RE SONIC HEROES!" Made me say "wow, arrogant" every single time. =P**

**Update today because I felt bad about being sick, plus had an idea, might as well write it. Thanks for all the reviews last time! They made me really happy. ;w;**


	7. Chapter 7: Sonic's Mistake

**It may be late at night but...still every other day :3**

Sonic: After the Fact

Chapter 7: Sonic's Mistake

_Woah_

His breaths were kept steady and his movements halted. It was a tough job to keep him still for such a long period of time, but he wouldn't dare move a muscle in this situation; it was life or death.

Why was our blue hero in such a dire situation? Simple; revealing even a sliver of his existence in this situation…would be quite bad for Sonic's slick quills. After they would be done with, the royal blue quills would mend with his blood to turn a sickening shade of violet.

In Sonic's line of sight was someone he once assumed to be a ruthless foe; never feeling any sense of remorse for the immense pain of his opponent, only caring about a select few individuals, and not much else. His hatred overcame that of any being on the planet, or so Sonic thought.

But now, here Shadow was, sitting in a Chao garden surrounded by trees. Within the garden was a field of flowers, all blossoming and displaying their pastel colored petals.

Unfortunately for Sonic, he had hopped into his regular tree to watch the Chao after his run, and had to bear witness to the confusing sight. At first he had to stuff his gloves into his mouth to prevent himself from choking, but as time went on, he only began to become more scared.

Shadow was seen petting the chao, calling them all by different names. And to the blue hedgehog's surprise, the chao seemed to all crowd around Shadow, begging him to play with them.

And then it happened. A chao skipped up to Shadow, and began asking Shadow to pet it or pick it up.

Shadow smiled.

And it wasn't just a regular smirk, or some sort of small smile. I mean he practically twisted his usual frown upside down, resulting in a gigantic smile that was borderline psychopathic.

Upon seeing the unfamiliar and unwanted sight, Sonic couldn't help but release the cries resulting from his fear. This roused a response from Shadow, who was now looking for the bearer of the cry.

"Uh…whoever that was…" Shadow growled, trying to sound as polite as possible. Somehow, his words always came out condescending, even when the badass hedgehog was sitting amidst a flower garden of adorable creatures.

"Little girl…you can come out," he stated. His being so sure pissed Sonic off though; Shadow had basically just told him indirectly that he screamed like a girl.

Shrugging it off, Shadow put his attention back to the chao. He may not feel any remorse for regular beings, but chao were an exception. "Maria loves chao," Shadow grumbled to himself, picking up a purple flying type chao. It cooed at him gently as he pet it.

"I wonder where speedy is…" Shadow mumbled, looking around for a chao. Meanwhile, Sonic was watching intently, making sure that one of his outbursts would not emerge again. He chuckled watching Shadow's girlish behavior.

"_**I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!"**_

In an instant, a gloved fist shoved Sonic out of his place on the tree, leaving behind a smug Knuckles, proud of his own work. "Heh. I did good," he mumbled to himself, now watching the much more brutal beating Shadow would deliver to Sonic.

"Well, I did tell him not to chuckle."

Sonic's downfall happened at most likely the worst possible moment; just as he hit the ground and caught the black hedgehog's attention, Shadow happened to have a blue spiky chao in his arms, and was nuzzling him affectionately.

"Sha..Sha…"

"What are you…" Shadow started, and then remembered the chao in his arms. He tried to speak, but then stopped. Reasoning wouldn't save him this time.

"You know Sonic," Shadow smirked, "Maybe if I _beat _your head _hard enough_, you'll forget everything you just saw…"

"Can I help?" Knuckles shouted, now climbing down from the tree. Shadow shrugged; "Why not?"

Putting the Chao down, Shadow and Knuckles carried a squealing blue hog deep into the forest, where 'no one would hear his screams', as said by Shadow.

The lesson?

Don't chuckle. Knuckles _is _watching you.

* * *

**I did it. I did the chuckling joke again. **

**Anyway, I don't have much to say right now, except that you should check out my profile to vote in a poll of mine! I'm making a comic of one of my stories, and I'd like your opinion!**

**Until next time…**

**(Girl with Light in her Eyes will be updated soon, and Jacob Prower I haven't forgotten about that request; it's been tough for me to find the time to even write this, I start work soon, so I've been busy. I will actually do it, but you might have to wait. . Sorry!)**


End file.
